


I Am My Monster

by Megalohdon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Giving Up, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/pseuds/Megalohdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I relate easily to Sollux on the Bipolar level, so any and all writing I do involving him and the disease is 100% coming from experience. But the ability to be able to translate to him is the worst part of it all. Poem too.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Am My Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I relate easily to Sollux on the Bipolar level, so any and all writing I do involving him and the disease is 100% coming from experience. But the ability to be able to translate to him is the worst part of it all. Poem too.

There’s a monster inside me  
Dark and burning  
Breathing fire into my soul.  
The voices in my mind scream  
And laugh.  
Friends or foes, you tell me.  
The demon’s tearing me apart.  
My heart has stopped  
My smile has fallen.  
My will power has faded.  
I am fading.  
An imprint on your memory.  
Remember me  
Friends.   
The clouds will part from my soul  
The sun will shine on your life.  
All will be well.  
My eyes have closed.  
I am free.  
I am my monster.   
I was born  
Doomed.


End file.
